The present disclosure relates to a solenoid valve device having a valve receiving device and a valve insert of a solenoid valve which is received in the valve receiving device.
A conventional solenoid valve, particularly one intended for use in antilock braking systems (ABS) or electronic stability program systems (ESP), as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a valve receiving device 5.1, in which the valve insert 5.3 of the solenoid valve MV is received. The forces occurring in operation are dissipated into the valve receiving device 5.1 by calked areas of the valve insert 5.3. The system is sealed through the use of a valve lower part, in FIG. 5 a plastic insert, which is inserted into the end of the valve insert received by the valve receiving device. The plastic insert therefore serves to insulate against the pressure forces occurring and forms a seal against the valve receiving device. Furthermore a nonreturn valve is incorporated in the plastic insert. Such a device is disclosed, for example, by DE 10 2005 044 673 A1.
These conventional devices, however, are not fully capable of sealing off the pressure forces occurring in both directions. This is necessary, for example, where the valve is used as an isolating valve in antilock braking systems or electronic stability program systems.
The large number of individual components moreover increases the manufacturing costs and fitting is both time consuming and costly.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved solenoid valve device, which solves at least some of the aforementioned problems and leads to an increased pressure resistance in both directions.